Reagan's Story
by Queen of Hellions
Summary: (Finding Nemo)The story of Reagan, a young pelican that struggles to grow up as quick as possible and uphold his father's image.


~*~Hehe, hiya! Welcome to my story! =D Okay, okay.skip the crap, I know. -sigh- Yeah, I know this doesn't fit in much, but it's just a fan fiction. For enjoyment, y'know? All right then! =D Nigel's copyrighted to Pixar and.I guess.Gwen and he chick are copyrighted to me =D If I get some nice reviews from the readers, I'll be writing more to the story. Here we go!!  
  
---------------  
  
"Perfect."  
  
A lovely, female brown pelican, still in her prime, said through a gentle murmur. Her excess skin on her neck swelled through a contented sigh as her darkened optics surveyed the sea that seemed to stretch out for miles. A smile spread gently across her ebony bill as she turned to her mate, another brown pelican with deep, violet circles that encased his eyes and white head plumage. "How did you manage to find a nesting spot here, Nigel?" She inquired with a tilt of her head.  
  
The male pelican simply let a sly grin slice across his orange bill as he rested his opal-crowned head on his mate's coal-colored crania. "Only the best for my family, Gwen." He lowered his gaze slightly, beneath his mate's webbed feet as a gesture to the two, fragile, tan eggs that lay beneath her. Gwen emitted a soft laugh and she nipped affectionately at Nigel's neck plumage.  
  
"I'd say this couldn't get any better." She said through an excited ruffle of her feathers. Slowly and easily, she sank down upon her eggs to keep them warmer. They had already been through two nesting grounds over the last month or so.this one seemed comfortable enough. New parents surrounded the area of the colony, as well as a few second-timers. There was a group of seagulls near the far end of the beach, but it wasn't nearly as much of an inconvenience as the last nesting ground. Suddenly, her ebony-crested crania jerked up from its resting position against her neck. A loud chorus of 'Mine! Mine! Mine' broke out from a distance away, growing nearer with every beat of seagull wings.  
  
Nigel's brows furrowed slightly as he prepared to take off before Gwen rose, sticking a wing out in front of him to stop him. Her brows knitted downwards as well, clearly annoyed with the seagull's possessive behavior. Before either of the two managed to get off the ground, the group of seagulls dove at them from behind, swarming the nesting grounds and snatching anything they could get. Gwen's eyes widened as she watched a seagull soar off, one of her own eggs gripped in its webbed feet. She rushed off into the air, adrenaline rushing with determination to catch the winged rogue who snatched away the precious child. Nigel prepared himself to lunge after her before Gwen yelled back at him over her shoulder.  
  
"Stay with the other egg!"  
  
He didn't have a choice. Obediently, Nigel edged back a few steps until he stood over the egg and lowered himself slightly. He could only watch as his spouse flew wildly after the mass group of seagulls, trying to seek out the one with the precious cargo. He jerked up excitedly as he noticed her managing to separate the fiend from the flock and the two lowered in the air, towards the big blue itself. With a cry of triumph, for he was sure Gwen would be able to catch the egg, Nigel sprang up, yelling after Gwen as she dove in for the kill, ready to bring the seagull down. Gwen plunged into the ocean, along with the seagull, both vanishing beneath the large, blue mass. Panicked, Nigel craned his neck, eyes widening as a flash of rows of jagged teeth sprang up from the water, crimson fluid staining the sea. Slowly, he shut his violet eyelids, struggling to hold back the stinging, salty tears as he staggered back once more, collapsing in a defeated manner beside the nest. His eyes shut tighter as he heard the seagull's cries diminish to the other side of the beach. It was painful to hear them be silenced.for he knew they were feasting on his own, not even caring about their lost comrade.  
  
A choked sob escaped his throat as he managed to reopen his eyes, catching a last glimpse of the crimson being washed away by the salty water. His body trembled slightly in shock, eyes gleaming maliciously as his gaze wandered over towards the seagull colony. As he started to take off, a crack hindered him. He blinked a few times, taking glances all around him before he found his gaze drifting down. The egg had turned over, tiny, webbed feet exposed from one end, flailing anxiously. Muffled, shrill screeches were emitted from the cracked shell, causing Nigel's eyes to widen in surprise. He rolled the egg over slightly with a nudge from his bill, a black-crested head poking out, screaming. Its downy, brown fluff was matted and wet, orange beak opened in an almost endless shriek. A sad sort of grin snaked across Nigel's features as he leaned closer to the chick, giving it a reassuring nudge. The screams ceased to intervals of chirps, the chick's head bouncing with every sound emitted from its vocals. Nigel couldn't help a suppressed laugh.  
  
"Hey, little guy. Don't worry.Daddy's going to get you something to eat." 


End file.
